


So Jace told me...

by Shadowtravelingtitans



Series: Simon/Sebastian AU [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: A discussion of Simon's flirting tactics, A sequel thing from my other fic, Cute, M/M, The real Sebby, asking someone out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 00:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13306821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowtravelingtitans/pseuds/Shadowtravelingtitans
Summary: “Now I’m worried. Whatever he said is false, he hates me because Clary complains to me when he does something stupid. Not my fault, it’s bff law.” Sebastian hummed a little, looking over Simon’s shoulder before returning his gaze back to the man in front of him. Simon squirmed nervously at the look Sebastian gave him, knowing that whatever Jace had told him would be embarrassing.“He didn’t mention anything too bad. Simply that your flirtation techniques are very similar to a certain Bond. James Bond? Perhaps you’ve heard of him?”





	So Jace told me...

“So, I was talking with Jace Herondale a few moments ago, and I’ve come across some interesting information.” Simon looked up from his phone to stare up at the man who had approached him. He smiled when he recognized him as Sebastian.

“I would take whatever he says with a grain with salt. The dude tried to convince me that Shadowhunters couldn’t be vegetarians because their runes worked with proteins found in meat. The asshole.” Sebastian chuckled and sat across from the vampire, who eyed him wearily.

“Actually, we spoke about you.” He said, a small smirk gracing his face. Simon narrowed his eyes, watching as Sebastian’s smirk grew bigger.

“Now I’m worried. Whatever he said is false, he hates me because Clary complains to me when he does something stupid. Not my fault, it’s bff law.” Sebastian hummed a little, looking over Simon’s shoulder before returning his gaze back to the man in front of him. Simon squirmed nervously at the look Sebastian gave him, knowing that whatever Jace had told him would be embarrassing. 

“He didn’t mention anything too bad. Simply that your flirtation techniques are very similar to a certain Bond. James Bond? Perhaps you’ve heard of him?” 

The blond man questioned with an innocent look, that really would have worked, had he not started smiling right after. All Simon could do was groan.

“Oh no, please tell me he didn’t.” He whined, bringing his arms up to form a pillow and bury his head in between them. Sebastian laughed out loud, a light, carefree sound dancing in the air.

“He did indeed. Had I know you were after my affections I would have responded more promptly.” He responded lightly, amusement evident in his voice as he gazed fondly at the clearly distressed vampire. Simon mumbled something, but it didn’t quite reach the shadowhunter’s ears.

“I’m sorry, could you repeat that?” He asked playfully. Simon sighed, but lifted his head slightly so that his chin was placed on top of his forearm.

“I said, if you’re here to reject me, I understand. I won’t hold it against you.” He replied, dejectedly, before putting his head back down. Sebastian frowned in confusion, wondering if he had given Simon the wrong impression.

“Simon, I’m not going to reject you. I, um, I was going to ask you if you’d like to have dinner with me tonight, if you weren’t busy and such?” He finished as a faint blush colored his cheeks. The vampire looked up at Sebastian in disbelief, watching as the older man stared intensely at the table top, before he smiled and sat up straighter.

“Well then, in that case. Where should we go, Mr. Verlac? I’m partial to Taki’s, but I’m opened to suggestions.” He answered, the fear that had previously coiled in his stomach dissipating into a newfound confidence. When Sebastian looked back up at him, he wiggled his eyebrows in a comical manner, making the other man laugh. 

“I have a nice place in mind, shall we?” He asked, extending a hand towards Simon, who smiled and hesitantly took it. Both boys walked out, hand in hand, discussing where the place Sebastian had decided on, while also hoping that this would be the start of something new.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, again a Simon/Seb fic. Yes. I like it. Honestly, I know its such an odd ship but I really do enjoy coming up with new ways that characters can meet. It's just so fun. I might write a few more of these. Really, this is what happens on long haituses, I run on fumes. 
> 
> Any who, hope everyone had a wonderful new year!! 
> 
> <3 Kat!


End file.
